Imaging and optical sensing devices are widely used in both commercial and military applications. Referring to FIG. 1, in traditional configurations of focused optical imaging or sensing systems, the optical system 110 focuses a representative point source of incoming light 120 onto a sensor array 130 located in the image plane 135 and oriented perpendicular to the optical axis of the system. This orientation is necessary to keep the image in focus across the entire active area of the sensor array 130; however this configuration makes the system retro-reflective. As a result, any light not absorbed by the sensor (e.g., a camera or focal plane array sensor) is reflected and imaged directly back to the source along the same optical path as the incident light (i.e., retro-reflected). Retro-reflection occurs for incoming light 120 at any angle within the acceptance angle of the optical system. Optical augmentation (OA) systems use this property of retro-reflection to detect hidden optical systems. For example, OA uses an active light source to sweep through an environment, illuminating any optical devices, and retro-reflection leads to the “cat's eye” effect, which allows illuminated optical systems to be identified, located and characterized. As may be seen with reference to FIG. 1, for a conventional, perpendicularly oriented sensor array 130, incoming optical augmentation beams at substantially any angle will be retro-reflected back to the source, allowing for easy detection of the optical system 110.